El tiempo Vuelve
by chicaotaku95
Summary: Killua y Gon siguen unas pistas hacia un cazador que probablemente podría ser el padre de Gon; pero algo sale mal y Killua ahora tendrá que hacer el papel de niñera ¿A quien va a cuidar?


Descargo de responsabilidad: Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes y demás relacionado con la serie o series mencionadas en el fanfic.

El tiempo vuelve

Killua y Gon continuaban con la búsqueda del padre de Gon y de alguna manera terminaron perdidos en unos túneles bajo la superficie iluminados por cristales naturales con esta propiedad. ¿Cómo es posible que terminaran ahí? Bueno Gon había escuchado que un cazador había encontrado unas ruinas subterráneas y que las restauraría.

De inmediato Gon y Killua pensaron que posiblemente se trataría del padre de Gon, lamentablemente no fue así. Sin embargo tras conocer al cazador responsable Gon no pudo evitar involucrarse en dicha situación, tenía la misma edad que Leorio o incluso sería un poco más grande, Usaba ropas orientales calvo y tenía ojos negros. A dicho cazador le había llamado la atención la naturaleza del pequeño Gon y la actitud reservada del chico que le acompañaba y decidió guiarlos a la ciudadela que había encontrado, mientras respondía a las preguntas de Gon sobre su padre – a pesar de que no podía responderle demasiado ya que fueron escasas las veces que tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Ging directamente.

El cazador que los acompañaba entre los túneles y explicándoles sobre su descubrimiento tenía por nombre Big Remo. Cuando llegaron a la ciudadela tanto Gon con Killua quedaron impactados, la ciudad era enorme, antigua y aun así tenía ese aire de misterio que les encantaba al par de niños y lo más importante para los dos era que había muchos lugares para explorar.

-¡Gon!, vamos a explorar- dijo el albino mientras que el otro chico solo asintió y así ambos empezaron a explorar el lugar, dejando al gran Remo preocupado de que se perdieran, lo cual ocurrió.

Y unas horas después…

- Killua, ¿Ahora qué hacemos?- dijo Gon mientras se sentaba un momento para descansar, ya llevaban horas caminando entre taeles y no lograban dar con la salida o por lo menos llegar a la ciudadela.

-Por ahora sigamos adelante, quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada es peor- dijo Killua mientras le daba la mano a Gon para que se levantase.

Gon acepto y siguió caminando con Killua.

Después de varios minutos caminando el chico de cabello negro se detuvo de repente y miro a su compañero.

-¿Puedes escuchar eso Killua?-Dijo mientras dirigía su mirada al túnel -es agua-

Y entonces comenzó a correr y el otro lo siguió. Habían llegado a un manantial subterráneo, era realmente hermoso era increíble que la vida creciera aún bajo tierra. Sin pesarlo dos veces ambos bebieron del manantial, habían caminado por horas sin beber ni un poco de agua se sentía bien.

-Killua, sigamos creo que ya estamos cerca de la salida, puedo oler la loción del señor Big-

Y efectivamente ambos chicos siguieron el camino que la nariz de Gon les había indicado y llegaron a la ciudadela de nuevo y fue entonces que vieron a Big lucia muy preocupado.

-Chicos, ¡No deben ir por ahí co…- y su voz se fue apagando poco a poco mientras observaba al par de niños como si les hubiese crecido otra cabeza-

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Gon

-Sí, ¿Cuál es tu problema, podemos cuidarnos nosotros solos?- dijo Killua mientras ponía sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

-Su… su cabello- dijo mientras apuntaba a la cabella de ambos. Fue entonces que Gon miro a Killua y Killua a Gon.

-Gon tu cabello esta anaranjado- dijo Killua mientras trataba de contener la risa, a decir verdad se veía Gon muy gracioso de esa manera.

-Killua el tuyo esta… rosa-

-¿Eh?-

Y fue que cuando los dos comenzaron a reírse el uno del otro y empezaron a discutir sobre quien se veía más ridículo, ambos se veían muy graciosos, y a pesar de ello Big parecía más preocupado que ellos mismos.

-Ustedes dos, ¿No están preocupados?-

-¿Eh, deberíamos estarlo?- pregunto Gon de manera inocente

-Bueno el color de cabello no cambia así como así podría tratarse de una enfermedad, o una radiación o algo; díganme ¿se encontraron con algo fuera de lo común?-

-No, para nada- dijo Killua –solo nos encontramos con un manantial, pero eso fue todo.

-Ya veo, Por ahora será mejor que vayamos a la superficie hay una ciudad cerca de aquí iremos a que un doctor los revise-

Y así los tres fueron a ver al doctor que termino igual de sorprendido que Big sin embargo no pudo encontrar la causa a este ¿síntoma?, sin embargo como no causaba ningún otro problema en la salud el doctor solo le sugirió a los dos niños tomar un descanso y esperar unos días a ver si algo más ocurría que pudiese ayudarles a determinar de qué se trataba. Así que ambos niños regresaron a su cuarto en un motel y decidieron descansar.

El ruido del llanto de un bebé había despertado a Killua de su sueño, es que acaso los padres no podrían controlar a sus hijos, de mala gana Killua se levantó para inspeccionar si su amigo de –ahora cabello anaranjado- se había despertado, pero se percató de dos cosas: la primera el llanto se escuchaba más fuerte que hacía solo unos momentos y lo segundo su ropa se había agrandado, miro a la cama que debía estar ocupada por Gon y su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrar a un bebé ¿y Gon, donde se había metido?, reviso por toda la habitación pero no podía concentrarse porque el bebé que estaba en la cama de Gon seguía llorando y fue cuando una idea cruzo por su cabeza.

Se acercó a la cama para observar al niño con mayor detenimiento tenía el cabello ¿Naranja? Un escalofrió recorrió su columna y se dio cuenta que ese era Gon, ¿Pero qué había ocurrido?, rápidamente fue al cuarto de baño y se miró al espejo.

-Tsk, esto no es bueno-

Killua tomo a Gon en sus brazos y lo llevo con él, sinceramente no sabía lo que ocurrirá pero en estos momentos a la única persona a la que podía recurrir era Remo.

Afortunadamente él también había decidido quedarse en el mismo lugar que los chicos por si algo llegase a ocurrir pero no esperaba que las 3 de la mañana fuese el momento. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un niño de aproximadamente 6 años cargando a un bebé probablemente de un año o menos, y de no haber sido por el color de cabello del niño más grande no hubiera sabido que se trataba de Killua –además de decirle viejo en cuanto abrió la puerta, aunque era algo normal entre los niños de esa edad llamarle de esa manera a sus mayores-.

Al verlos supo inmediatamente lo que había pasado, una vez que Killua estaba adentro de su habitación comenzó a hablar.

-¡¿La fuente de la juventud?!- grito el niño de 6 años de edad

-Sí, es la única explicación, tú me dijiste que se encontraron con un manantial probablemente esa era la fuente. La civilización que vivía en esas tierras protegía el secreto de la ubicación de la fuente pero nunca creí que existiera de verdad-

-Pero ¿Por qué Gon es más pequeño que yo?-

-Tal vez haya sido por la cantidad de agua que bebieron o por la ubicación de donde tomaron el agua, en realidad no estoy seguro ya que se sabe muy poco de la fuente incluso no se sabe si los efectos son duraderos o temporales. Conozco un amigo que es experto en el tema, iré a verlo a ver si averiguo como devolverlos a la normalidad-

-¡Iré contigo!- dijo el chico que aun sostenía al bebé en sus brazos, aunque no de una forma muy cómoda para el pequeño.

-No puedes, debes quedarte y cuidar de Gon, ya que si lo llevamos podría afectarle de manera negativa y eso sería peor, además al ir yo solo estaré de regreso más rápido, tardare a lo mucho un día en regresar como máximo.-

-Pero yo no sé cómo cuidar un bebé-

-Me doy cuenta- dijo Remo al ver como el bebe se resbalaba de los brazos de Killua al sostenerlo por los brazos – no te preocupes te diré todo lo que necesitas saber, además solo es un día, no te matara cuidarlo un día-

Y así Remo le explico cómo cuidar de Gon, los cuidados necesarios, como cambiar su pañal, darle de comer etc.

Killua se prometió que cuidaría muy bien de Gon pero a veces las cosas resultan muy diferentes de como las planeamos. Ya que hubo varios problemas en primera cuando fue a comprar la leche no sabía de cual comprar había de muchos tipos y marcas (lactosada, deslactosada, light, en polvo o liquida); después de que una señora que estaba por ahí le ayudara a elegir una el señor que atendía las cajas no quería venderle nada porque creía que era un niño perdido o que incluso había secuestrado a Gon y para colmo Gon no dejaba de llorar por lo cual sospechaban más de él; finalmente accedieron a venderle la estúpida leche, pañales etc. Cuando llego al motel puso a Gon sobre un sillón y se había puesto a preparar la leche en polvo a la temperatura indicada en el empaque; escucho un golpe y fue a la habitación y vio que Gon se había caído del sillón y ahora lloraba más; solo esperaba que no le quedara marca en su frente. Lo único que empeoraría la situación seria que Hisoka se presentara, pero afortunadamente eso no paso.

En estos momentos se encontrando viendo el rostro angelical de Gon mientras dormía, hacia unos minutos atrás la situación era un completo caos, Gon no paraba de llorar, ya le había dado de comer, le había dado un baño e incluso le había cambiado el pañal tres veces (una experiencia no muy grata, a pesar de ser su mejor amigo no fue nada agradable para el cumplir con dicha tarea) pero aun con todo ello no dejaba de llorar, no comprendía por qué.

Así que desesperado y aturdido por el llanto de Gon decidió llamar a Kurapika, había pensado en llamar a Biscuit o a Leorio pero conociéndolos creía que serían de muy poca ayuda, Kurapika por lo menos había leído cientos de libros y tenía la madurez suficiente para tratar con su problema de buena manera (a diferencia de cierto par, que probablemente lo molestarían a mas no poder) Así que brevemente le explico su problema y el lio en que se habían metido.

-Eh, ya veo.- Kurapika se quedó pensativo unos momentos - ¿Por qué no le cantas una canción de cuna?-

-Imposible, no conozco ninguna- dijo casi a gritos, después de todo no es como si su infancia hubiese sido como la de otros niños comunes y corrientes teniendo una mamá que le cantase canciones de cuna antes de dormir de hecho su madre había hecho todo lo contrario, su madre se había encargado de leerle los libros de Stephen King, una persona común y corriente se preguntaría como es que un niño así no ha tenido un trauma por ello. -_además sería demasiado vergonzoso- _agrego para sí.

-Killua- esta vez había sido Senritsu quien había tomado el teléfono de Kurapika para hablarle- entonces puedes intentar apoyar su oreja contra tu pecho y gradualmente se calmara y terminara dormido, cuando los bebés escuchan el latido del corazón de su madre u otra persona se tranquilizan, así que puedes intentar eso.-

-Ah ya veo, entonces lo intentare. ¿Puedes comunicarme con Kurapika?-

-Senritsu y yo buscaremos información acerca de la fuente, puede que encontremos un antídoto o algo-

-Eh, gracias. Entonces cuento con ustedes- y así colgó el teléfono regresando al pequeño Gon que aún seguía llorando. Y así que hizo lo que le había dicho Senritsu y gradualmente Gon dejo de llorar y sus ojos se cerraron.

-Gon- le hablo a la pequeña figura durmiendo como si nada en su pecho- cuando regreses a la normalidad, hare que me compres muchas cajas del Sr. Chocorobot por esto- entonces se acercó un poco más y deposito un beso en la frente del bebé. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta que su cabello comenzaba a volver a su color original. Así que se acercó a un espejo y observo como su propio cabello volvía a la normalidad, solo las puntas eran blancas, pero esto significaba mucho para él, podría significar 2 cosas, uno el efecto se estaba acabando o dos estaba terminando de definirse.

Esa noche regreso Remo diciéndole que desafortunadamente no había encontrado nada, ningún antídoto ni manera de regresarlos a la normalidad. Había llamado a Kurapika para saber si había encontrado algo, pero solo había sido el mismo resultado. Nadie antes se había topado con la famosa fuente y quienes la habían encontrado no Vivian para contarlo (se habían matado entre ellos solo para obtener control total sobre ella). Así que debía resignarse, probablemente tendrían que continuar sus vidas de esta manera; y tendría que contarle a Mito-san lo sucedido. Así que empaco las cosas de ambos, mañana en la mañana partiría a isla ballena. Killua hasta cierto punto había disfrutado de cuidar a Gon pero sinceramente no creía que pudiese sobrevivir otro día, además lo más apropiado era que su mamá se hiciera cargo de Gon, lo cuidaría de mejor manera que él lo había hecho.

A la mañana siguiente sentía un gran dolor punzándole la cabeza, toco su cabeza sobándose para hacer que el dolor desapareciera. Se levantó de la cama y fue al baño a hacer sus necesidades, su amigo aún seguía durmiendo así que no le tomo mayor importancia y fue al baño y se cambió de ropa. Observo su rostro en el espejo y observo que su cabello había regresado a la normalidad, ¡negro otra vez! Salió a toda prisa del baño y salto a la cama de Killua para despertarlo.

-¡Killua, despierta! ¡Nuestro cabello volvió a la normalidad!- dijo mientras movía el cuerpo de su adormecido amigo.

Escuchaba la voz de Gon, ¿Es que estaba soñando o alucinando? La voz seguía repitiendo su nombre y fue cuando su adormecido cerebro empezó a funcionar y de igual manera despertó de un salto y vio a Gon ¡volvió a la normalidad!

-¡Gon, ya no eres un bebé!- dijo Killua entusiasmado, no tendría que enfrentar la ira de Mito-san.

-¿Eh? ¿Bebé?-

Y así le conto Killua brevemente todo lo que había sucedido.

-Ya veo, lo siento Killua te di muchos problemas- y saco su lengua como solía hacer siempre que metía la pata.

-No, me vas a tener que comprar mi chocolate favorito por esto-

-¡Eh!...mm está bien pero solo 3 cajas-

-¡cinco diarias!-

-¡¿Eh?!... Hmmm… está bien- dijo Gon mientras se levantaba de la cama y regresaba al baño- pero me pregunto ¿Por qué me dolerá tanto la cabeza?-

-ah… debe ser… por los efectos secundarios- dijo Killua un poco nervioso- si seguro es eso-

-Oh, ya veo-

Killua estaba más que agradecido de que hubiesen regresado a la normalidad, claro que Gon de bebé era muy tierno y todo pero él prefería cientos de veces al Gon actual, a pesar de que de igual manera cuidaba de él.


End file.
